1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures discussed herein relate to an authentication system, an image forming apparatus, a terminal apparatus, and an authentication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
QR codes (registered trademark) are authentication information including IDs and passwords, which plays a central role in an authentication mechanism in a well-known related-art authentication technology. The authentication technology involves displaying the QR codes as the authentication information on smartphones or terminal apparatuses, and allowing an apparatus to scan the displayed QR codes.
An example of such a related-art authentication technology discloses a method of authenticating terminal apparatuses by allowing an image forming apparatus to scan QR codes displayed on the terminal apparatuses.
The above-described technology may, however, be susceptible to leakage of authentication information; for example, the terminal apparatuses that display the QR codes may be surreptitiously filmed or surreptitiously photographed before the QR codes are scanned by the apparatus.